Poder Puro y Absoluto
by Ddai
Summary: Ulquiorra fue finalmente atrapado por los Shinigami, lo necesitan para averiguar cosas importantes. No está gravemente herido sin embargo es necesario que lo revisen, lo cual hará la Capitana Unohana personalmente porque en caso de que él quisiera escapar. Él solo era un hombre joven, con la mirada vacía, hasta que la observa ella y por un instante sus ojos cobran vida.
Renuncia. No, nada me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos autores.

Pareja: UlquiorraUnohana UnohanaUlquiorra –Hecho como un ejercicio y ahora cobra sentido como un oneshoot, veamos que sale de esto- Sobre la continuidad, no hay un lugar específico para poner este escrito.

Palabras para este fic, Pelea, admiración y paciencia. Están presentes en el fic aunque no necesariamente las usé como palabras dentro del fic.

Resumen: Ulquiorra fue finalmente atrapado por los Shinigami, lo necesitan para averiguar cosas importantes sobre Aizen Sousuke y, la información más requerida, para saber cómo detener sus planes. No está gravemente herido sin embargo es necesario que lo revisen, lo cual hará la Capitana Unohana personalmente porque en caso de que él quisiera escapar ella podría detenerlo. Sería la primera vez que ella lo viera de frente, para ella, él, solo era la apariencia de un hombre joven, con la mirada vacía, no tendría nada que ofrecer como una novedad, hasta que él la observa, puede ver en ella, _a través de ella_ y por un instante sus ojos cobran vida.

* * *

"Se trata de Poder, puro y absoluto"

Había sido cuestión de tiempo, atraparlo requirió mucho esfuerzo pero lo habían logrado, el capitán Hitsugaya, junto con el capitán Komamura y el capitán Mayuri fueron los encargados de derrotarlo y llevarlo con vida, misión que resultó un poco más fácil de lo esperado. Les resultó sospechoso, no obstante ellos cumplieron con lo ordenado, el momento de las preguntas llegaría después.

El capitán Yamamoto recibió el informe, pensando, también, que fue sospechoso, el arrancar, conocido como Ulquiorra, dejó de ofrecer resistencia cuando los tres capitanes lo acorralaron por completo, podría ser el hecho de que pensara en protegerse o podría ser un truco. El caballo de Troya era una táctica efectiva si el enemigo era ingenuo y confiado. Yamamoto ordenó tener al prisionero con la más estricta vigilancia, completamente restringido y aislado.

Ulquiorra estaba en su celda, un agujero glorificado con muros de piedra lisa, completamente oscuro y la poca luz que entraba era por una rendija de no más que unos centímetros de ancho. Nada que no esperara. Los Shinigami no tenían noción de cómo era Hueco mundo o carecían completamente de imaginación. El collar supresor era un problema, no estaba acostumbrado a ser vulnerable a todo a su alrededor pero no le significaba ninguna angustia, él sabía que moriría, los prisioneros son para sacar información, ser un ejemplo futuro para las filas enemigas y ser ejecutados.

Su primera "sesión" interrogativa no fue particularmente mala, los Shinigami eran más humanos que no vivos, ellos posiblemente no entenderían el verdadero significado del dolor, la desesperación, aun cuando estuvieran buscándola activamente. Cortes superficiales, un hombro dislocado, un centenar de golpes, sangrado por las fosas nasales y aberturas sobre el torso, con todo eso y lo único que habían conseguido de él fue una respiración corta, quizás uno o dos jadeos. Patético, hubiera esperado algo mejor de la llamada Sociedad de Almas, su estancia en la sala de interrogaciones solo le recordó lo molesto que las entidades humanas podían llegar a ser.

Él estaba ahora en su celda, iluminada completamente por el momento, tal vez sus captores pensaron que la luz lo molestaría, tal vez solo eran idiotas, la razón no le importaba, él no les daría nada de lo que querían. Simplemente se quedó esperando.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, una mujer, un poco más baja que él, de cabello negro, curiosamente trenzado al frente por encima de su cuello, ingresó. Ella estaba sonriendo, mostrando gentileza, confianza, una calma abrumadora, parecía una mujer de carácter "dulce". Mortificante, tenerla cerca era casi un insulto, ella era igual a los demás.

Unohana Retsu sabía que habían capturado a un arrancar, la intensión era averiguar sobre los planes de Aizen y truncarlos antes de que pudiera tener una ventaja, ella estaba esperando el momento en que la llamaran para atender las heridas que su prisionero tuviera para que pudieran seguir con su interrogatorio. "Tortura" era la forma correcta de llamarlo pero ella no tenía por qué meterse en esos asuntos, no le incumbía y era por un bien mayor, aun sabiendo esto no podía evitar que le causara malestar, sin importar la clase de criatura de la que se tratara, todo ser viviente tiene derecho a la misericordia, una muerte rápida y eficiente… O un combate por su vida, eso sería menos repulsivo.

Ella no estaba esperando ver un hollow de esas características, si no fuera por el evidente hueco en la base de su esternón bien hubiera podido pensar que se trataba de un ser humano. Él tenía la forma de un hombre joven, la piel blanca como el alabastro, delgado y su postura carecía de tensión, se veía más como un hombre aburrido de esperar a que _algo_ pasara que como un hombre torturado por información. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada, tenía los ojos verdes, como si fueran hechos de vidrio, carentes de brillo.

Aun los hollow solían tener destellos de vida en sus ojos, violencia, sadismo, hambre, un brillo salvaje los caracterizaba, incluso la ambición y la envidia, pero este arrancar tenía la apariencia de ser una muñeca, no… Un verdadero cadáver animado. Unohana lo observó por unos segundos, tratando de averiguar que había más allá de lo que el prisionero estaba proyectando, pero no podía leer nada en él, estaba _vacío_.

— Soy la capitana de la cuarta división, Unohana Retsu — ella comenzó, siguiendo su protocolo de siempre, tenía trabajo que hacer y no iba a dejar de hacerlo por "detalles" insignificantes como era el no poder leerlo — Estoy aquí para atender tus heridas. ¿Cómo te llamas? — ella sonrió. La gentileza solía dar mejores resultados en su profesión que la intimidación.

— Ulquiorra Cifer — su voz carente de emociones no rompía el silencio violentamente, justo a la par con el tono suave de ella — Tú no tienes que tratar mis heridas — él no dejó de mirarla, tan aburrida, tan normal, quería que ella se alejara de su vista — Eventualmente me matarán, curar los daños infligidos es una pérdida de tiempo. Márchate — fue una orden, pese a que él no estaba en posición de tal cosa, ellos no tenían modo de doblegarlo, no iba a cumplir con la voluntad de ninguna de esas insignificantes basuras.

— Es mi trabajo y me lo tomo muy enserio, Ulquiorra Cifer — ella habló con suavidad, frunciendo el ceño muy ligeramente, vaya que ese prisionero tenía carácter para ser un ser _vacío_ — No atender tus heridas cuando puedo y tengo la capacidad para hacerlo sería cruel, más cruel sería dejar que hayan más daños sin tratar los primeros, no somos unos monstruos — no todos ellos, al menos. Ella no iba a hacer promesas que no le conferían.

— Tú no sabes lo que significa la ¨Crueldad¨ — él se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda como si no le preocupara que ella pudiera atacarlo. Hubo algo en su tono que la perturbó, la estaba juzgando, él deliberadamente la estaba mirando por encima del hombro.

— Si no quieres recibir tratamiento médico no puedo obligarte — y su tono amable tomó una profundidad sombría ahora, apenas perceptible para los que era observadores — Pero _tú_ no vas a decirme lo que _cruel_ puede llegar a valer — ella no cambió su sonrisa, nada en su rostro traicionó las emociones que brotaban de su interior.

Ulquiorra se giró apenas lo suficiente para mirarla, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, él no estaba mirando por encima de ella, ahora la miraba fijamente. Él podía apreciar el aura oscura que la rodeaba, era casi como si pudiera sentir el hedor de la muerte manado de su cuerpo, el escalofrío que producía _la sonrisa de la muerte_ , algo que no había _sentido_ en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos de vidrio adquirieron brillo, él permaneció el silencio, observándola, buscando en cada parte de su silueta, en cada línea. Ésta mujer tenía fuerza en su reiatsu, era realmente poderosa aunque no fuera evidente a primera instancia, poseía una belleza diferente a la que se observaba en su rostro o su cuerpo de curvas proporcionadas, ella era hermosa y elegante en cada movimiento que realizaba, ella tenía el _verdadero_ brillo siniestro de la muerte en sus ojos.

Él se había equivocado, ella era diferente de las blancas sombras insípidas, llamadas Shinigami, con los que se había encontrado.

Él quería diseccionarla para poder mirar en su interior y saber _por qué_. El por qué detrás de todo lo que ella era, sentía, _existía…_

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras era observaba. No se perdió del brillo en los ojos del arrancar, él parecía estar buscando algo en ella. Unohana estaba intrigada también, se preguntaba qué pudo haberlo hecho cambiar de ser un objeto en movimiento a _ser_ un ente viviente.

No iba a participar en sus juegos de la mente, ella tenía trabajo que hacer por lo que sin decir una palabra más salió del lugar, bajo la mirada penetrante del prisionero.

Ella había informado a los otros capitanes que su prisionero no había querido la atención médica, ella no había percibido que sus heridas fueran graves, por lo que pudo observar señaló que unos días de reposo y alimento serían suficientes, no mencionó nada de su breve plática con él a ninguno de ellos. Ella no fue requerida de nuevo hasta una semana después.

En esos días, Unohana, había estado ocupada y por su mente no volvió a pasar el prisionero hasta el momento en que un mensajero de la segunda división, la de Soi Fon, necesitaban que fuera a la prisión, el arrancar necesitaba de atención médica ahora.

Ella cruzó los largos pasillos del lugar, llegando a la puerta indicada. Al entrar a la celda lo que vio fue al cadáver animado que era ese hombre. Ya no solo había sangrado por la nariz, ahora tenía sangre seca en la comisura de su boca, marcas violáceas en su rostro, y en distintas partes de su torso también, moretones, que iban desvaneciéndose, sin duda. Él estaba sentado, recargando su espalda contra la pared, al fondo de su celda.

Cuando el levantó la cabeza y la vio sus ojos dejaron de parecer de vidrio opaco, él estaba claramente interesado en ella. Unohana no estaba incómoda al respecto, solo era una situación extraña.

Él se dejó atender sin objeciones, en silencio, hasta que ella terminó de sanarlo y limpiar las heridas, fue cuando estaba por emprender la retirada que él habló, por iniciativa propia esta vez.

— ¿Quién eres tú, Shinigami? — su voz seguía con la misma carencia de emociones que ella recordaba de su primer encuentro, aunque sus ojos mandaran un mensaje diferente.

— Mi nombre es Unohana Retsu — ella le recordó, con la paciencia que se le tiene a los niños pequeños, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa ¿Sería su amabilidad lo que hacía que la observara detenidamente? Tal vez, tal vez no. Ella no podía saberlo ahora, no quería saber en qué consistían sus interrogatorios. Repugnante.

— No pregunté tu nombre, ya lo has dicho la primera vez que estuviste aquí — declaró de forma contundente, él no perdía el tiempo en sutilezas, ella no las esperaba tampoco.

— Tú me has preguntado quién soy y he respondido, quizás tu pregunta no ha sido muy clara, Ulquiorra Cifer — ella usó su nombre únicamente para hacerle saber que lo recordaba y que estaba siendo considerada con él, a pesar de ser lo que era — Soy la capitana de la cuarta división, pero también te había dicho eso antes —

— Tú no solo eres un mensajero de la muerte. La muerte está a tu lado, oculta debajo de esa gentileza repugnante — él permaneció frente a ella, sin cambiar su postura, ya no la miraba como basura, tampoco con admiración, pero no dejaba de observarla — ¿Quién eres tú? — eran apenas unos tres o cuatros pasos los que los mantenían distanciados.

— La gentileza no es repugnante — ella habló con suavidad, pero ya no mostraba su sonrisa suave. Estaba asombrada, no había conocido a otra persona que pudiera verla, nadie más había podido _verla_ por lo que era detrás de su sonrisa y sus maneras suaves. Nadie excepto Zaraki, únicamente él y ahora lo había hecho este arrancar.

— Es repúgnate ver que la utilizas para cubrir el halo mortuorio que arrastras — el dio un pequeño paso al frente, ella no pareció darse cuenta de ello y no retrocedió — Usas una sonrisa y esa mirada llena de compasión para enmascarar la oscuridad que está justo detrás — si ella se asombró por sus palabras no lo demostró, no sonrió, pero tampoco frunció el ceño ni se movió siquiera — ¿Quién eres? —preguntó una vez, intrigado por conocer la verdad.

— Vaya que eres más de lo que pareces, tú también — los ojos e ella cambiaron, entrecerrándose peligrosamente. El brillo de la muerte estaba en ellos, lo dejaría verla deliberantemente — Aizen se consiguió un buen perro — no lo estaba diciendo como un insulto y él no pareció ofendido por sus palabras — Leal, silencioso, observador. Bastante inteligente al parecer — a pesar de su diferencia de altura, si alguien estuviera presente se hubiera dado cuenta de que era ella quien tenía que posar su vista hacia abajo para verlo a él. Era la diferencia entre su poder y su _hambre por matar_.

— … Ahora que puedo verte con claridad ¿Serás tú la que borre mi existencia? — él era capaz de ver más allá de lo que otros jamás podrían, su comprensión de ella le había puesto la línea final a su existencia y él estaba bien con eso, era mejor que perecer olvidado en una pútrida celda.

— ¿Por qué seguir a Aizen? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con eso? — ahora era ella la que estaba intrigada, un ser que estaba vacío por dentro, como él parecía reflejar, ¿Qué clase de _cosa_ estaría buscando para revalidar su existencia?

— Sus intenciones no me importan — él estaba siendo sincero, no había razón para mentir — Aizen sama tiene la ambición y el poder para hacer lo que desee — eso era un hecho confirmado, no aportaba nada nuevo o de valor informativo — Poder puro y absoluto —

— ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitó para tener la lealtad de los hollow? — primitivo pero efectivo, aún en los arrancar parecía predominar las necesidades instintivas de someterse al más fuerte.

— Aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo puede desafiarlo por el poder — y ninguno se atrevió a intentarlo. Él ni siquiera lo consideró. Su lealtad había sido firme _hasta ahora_.

— Nosotros queremos detenerlo. Lo que tú puedas decirnos sobre sus planes o sus intenciones nos sería de mucha ayuda — ella no le sonrió con gentileza, mantuvo su personalidad oscura, la real, para que él siguiera mirándola, hablándole — A pesar del ¨interrogatorio¨ al que te han sometido no nos has dicho nada, pero ahora estás aquí hablando conmigo por voluntad propia ¿Qué hace falta para que nos digas lo que necesitamos saber? — sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era traición, si ellos no lo mataban Aizen seguramente lo haría y Ulquiorra lo sabía. Él no parecía valorar su vida más que su lealtad, ella usaría lo que recién había descubierto sobre él para presionar.

— Muéstrame un poder más grande. El halo de la muerte que te cubre y el olor de la sangre que la tiñe —

El reiatsu aplastante se liberó por unos cuantos segundos, conmocionando todo aquel que pudo percibirlo, no se trataba solo de su poder, era su instinto asesino lo que había asustado todos los que habían logrado sentirlo.

— Unohana Yachiru — ella dijo, respondiendo finalmente a la pregunta hecha por él, dejándole ver su verdadero rostro. Ulquiorra se inclinó, poniendo una rodilla en el piso, tomando la mano izquierda de ella, con elegancia.

— Unohana sama — y besó la palma de la mano de la mujer, ella que era la muerte en persona, ella que se convirtió en unos breves momentos en la única existencia que seguiría a partir de ahora.

* * *

Bueno, esto fue algo así como un experimento, hecho como un ejercicio con una amiga, Zoé Selardi. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
